Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom/Cinélume Script
Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Intro Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical dimension far far away, there was a normal Earth girl, who discover she was a fairy and a princess. Her life was changed forever into a fairy tale, a story of courage, friendship, and adventure. It is an enchanted story but one without a happily ever after because she has not been able to write the ending until now. Scene: Hoggar Bloom: We made it. This is has got to be Hagen's castle. Is everyone ready? Let's go. Stella: Now that's just rude. No one's here to welcome us. Yoo-hoo! Anybody home? *Stella's voice echoes and the robot guards appear* Stella: Uhm... is there anybody else? Bloom: Winx Enchantix! *Enchantix transformation* Stella: Stella! Flora: Flora! Musa: Musa! Tecna: Tecna! Layla: Layla! Bloom: Bloom! *Transformation ends* Tecna: Magnetic Storm! Stella: Sea of Light! Bloom: These guys are ice cold. And I'm going to turn up the heat. Layla: Go for it, Bloom. We'll cover you. Flora: As Stella would say let's powder their noses. Musa: Sonic Shield! Layla: Musa! Look out! Stella: This is a problem. They're tougher than we thought. And uglier, too. Flora: Maybe this will slow them down. Magic Winding Ivy! Bloom: Don't move. Are you hurt? Layla: It hurts. But I think I'm okay. I'll be fine. Stella: Flora! Are you okay? Flora: It hurts. But I can hold them... Tecna: Scanning now. Their control unit is behind that wall! Flora: Please hurry. I can't hold them anymore... Bloom: Winx, get ready! Full Dragon Energy! *Bloom destroys the guards surrounding her and flies to the wall* Bloom: Fusion Fire. Musa: Sweet moves, Bloom! An entire army of evil robots reduced to scrap metal in less than two minutes. Nice! Bloom: That's what I call "teamwork", girls. Flora: No way. It's more than just "teamwork". Layla: "Winx Club teamwork". Tecna: We might need more. I detected another presence nearby and it's coming right at us. Bloom: Hagen the swordsman. Keep your eyes open. *Bloom opens a door* Bloom: Hagen, master of the shiny steel, are you in here? Stella, can you give us a little light? Stella: Sure thing! Shining is what I do best. *Someone attacks them* Bloom: Hey! What's going on? Hagen, the swordsmith from the Company of Light? Voice #1: Now I'm more comfortable in the shadows. Take another step and it will be your last. *The person appears to be Hagen. Another person appears in Hoggar* Voice #2: At last I found them. Whoa! Good heavens. I can only hope I'm not too late. *That person disappears* Hagen: You and your friends have invaded my fortress and destroyed my guards. But you won't have such luck against me! *That person appears again* Voice #2: Hagen! We're all a little bored with you and your sword. Stella: Headmistress Faragonda! Hagen: By a thousand stars! Faragonda? Is it really you? Faragonda: My dear Hagen, it's been ages. Hagen: Centuries at least. Since the mighty Company of Light disbanded. You look... Faragonda: Older. But what we lose in youth we gain in wisdom if we've paid attention along the way. Now lower your sword in the presence of Bloom, the last surviving princess of Sparks. Hagen: Oritel and Marion's daughter? She's alive? I-I thought she was... Faragonda: No, my old friend. Our Bloom was rescued. She grew up on Earth under the care of adoptive parents. And now she's come back here to find her natural parents. This is not the place to shed light on the past. Now is the time for you to finally accept the invitation you've been avoiding for all these long dark years. Hagen: Hmm. Fine, Faragonda. I won't argue with a beautiful adversary. Faragonda: Good. Then we can finally talk about Alfea. Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: So we finally coaxed you out of your den, you old bear. Hagen: Fairies... Is everything always so colorful and frivolous around here? Or is today special? Faragonda: It is the day of the gift, Hagen. Today, some of our students will graduate and forever leave Alfea. Their magical journey ends with this ceremony. But for Bloom... her journey continues. Bloom: That's why I need to talk to you, Master Hagen. Um. I know my parents, my real parents, are lost, or trapped... somewhere in the Magic Dimension. I must save them and you're the only one who can help me! Hagen: Don't expect too much from me, little girl. You might be disappointed. Faragonda: The sword. Hagen. Bloom: The sword of King Oritel... my father... Hagen: Ah... the sword... Of course. Bloom: An enchanted blade that no force in the universe can separate from its rightful owner. Hagen: Eternal and indestructible. A Master of the shiny steel's greatest work. At least that's what the Book of Magix say. Bloom: As its creator, you can sense the sword's presence wherever it is and if I can find that sword, I'll find my father. Hagen: Oh, Bloom... I have made thousands of swords in my life. But for your father, I created the strongest one of them all, a sword, a banner, strong enough to bring him and all of us ultimate victory. We were the most powerful warrior wizards our world had ever seen. United against the diabolical Ancestral Witches. We fought them all into the final bloody end. But instead of ultimate triumph we paid the ultimate fatal price. I was fighting beside him on that day. It was the three Ancestral Witches' final battle against King Oritel and Queen Marion, your parents. They had vanish along with the witches into a great vortex of dark power and there was nothing that I could do. Even the greatest magical sword I had ever created... wasn't strong enough to save them... and since that day, I have never stopped looking for them... Every single day of my life I've tried to sense the power of the King's mighty sword to find my closest friends, your mother and your father. Do you understand? Bloom: But the Magic Dimension is so big! You couldn't have looked everywhere... Hagen: Bloom... I know what you believe in your heart. But face reality. I'm sorry, Bloom. Bloom: No! NO! *Bloom runs away crying* Scene: Hallway *Bloom passes through her friends and keeps running* Layla: Bloom! Musa: Hey, wait! Stella: Tell us what happened... Faragonda: No, Stella. You're a good friend to Bloom but right now she needs time to be alone. So, come on girls. The ceremony is about to begin. Scene: Alfea Central Yard Faragonda: After three years of hard work and more than a little unforeseen excitement, your experience here at the Alfea school for fairies is nearing its end. And now in the presences of your closest friends, you will celebrate the Day of the Gift. It is time for our proud graduates to take up their mantles as Guardian fairies. It's time to achieve ultimate harmony. Griselda: Step forward, graduates. Scene: Alfea Roof Top Bloom: Hi, Kiko. This isn't a good time. *A cat appears* Bloom: Hi slinky kitty. Sorry. I'm just not in the mood to play with either of you. But don't worry. It's not your fault. It's just... I feel as if... all the colors of the world are gone... But you're so sweet... What is your name? Do you have one? Ron? Ron! Yes! I think that'll be a good name for you. Scene: Alfea Central Yard Faragonda: These fine little jewelry boxes contain the power of harmony. This is the final gift for each graduating fairy. Open these boxes now and prepare yourselves to become one with the Magic Dimension. *The girls open the boxes* Flora: The plants. The trees. I hear their voices on the wind. I can understand every word, every one of their emotions. Faragonda: That, sweet Flora, is the difference between a fairy who uses flower magic and being the fairy of flowers. Tecna: I feel connected to every one of technology everywhere. Webtastic. Musa: I can hear all the music in the world. Even the secret song in each person's heart and I can sing it. Stella: The light of the sun, the moon, even a star shines deep within me and I feel like I can illuminate the entire world. Layla: I feel the sound of rain falling all over the world. Every drop from the tiniest puddle to the deepest oceans. *Beams of light disappear. The girls slowly land down on the ground.* Faragonda: School is out, girls. Your formal fairy education is now complete. As of today, your worlds will have brand new Guardian Fairies. You. Winx: Hooray! *Scene shifts to Bloom.* Bloom: Winx. I love you. *Suddenly, Sky flys past her. She turns around.* Sky: Please, don't cry. Even though you are still beautiful with those tears in your eyes... ah, that's better. My smiling Bloom. Bloom: Sky. *Steps onto his hoverboard and hugs him.* My prince has come to save me. Here to rescue his damsel from her lonely tower. Scene: Winx's Dorm Musa: We're going to be late for the graduation ball, let's pick up the pace. Stella: I'm not sure about the length, I want Brandon to notice my new shoes. Hmm? Tecna: The probability that Brandon will even look at your feet once he sees that dress pretty much zero. Griselda: Girls, I normally wouldn't allow this sort of thing, but since today is a special day. *Steps aside.* Brandon: Knock, Knock! Are there any Guardian Fairies in the house? Stella: Brandon! Honey! *Hugs him.* Helia: The most enchanting desirable of all Guardian Fairies. Flora: You're so sweet, thank you. Helia: I thought about bringing you a flower, but there's no flower that can compared to its beautiful Guardian. Timmy: Really? Is it true? You're linked to every computer to every electronic device in the world? Tecna: Yes, I am. And I'm fast as five rockets too. *Laughs* Musa: Yeah, ok. Don't play dumb, Riven. I saw you watching me all through the ceremony. *Chuckles as Riven gets embarrassed by that.* Riven: I thought I came here for a great party, not to just to stand around here being laughed at. Musa: Riven, honey. Why are you so cranky today of all days? Scene: Alfea Corridors Bloom: I can't believe we made it. Our time here was just incredible. But, I guess it's all over now. Sky: School's over, our lives are just beginning. or is that what's scaring you? Are you afraid you won't live up to all of their hopes? Bloom: You always seem to understand me Sky, don't you? Sky: I know all about it. Bloom: About what? Sky: Other people and their expectations, but I know you're the best and you'll succeed beyond everyone's wildest dreams. Now, go dress up. I can't wait to see you at tonight's party. Scene: Alfea Yard *Camera shows the Winx on top of their balcony. Looking down on Bloom and Sky passing by. Flora: Hey! Look down there! It's Bloom and Sky! Layla: We caught you both red-handed! Flora: Yoo-hoo! Lovebirds! *Girls giggle. Camera then shifts to Bloom and Sky.* Bloom: They all made it in the end and I didn't. Sky: Are you kidding? You're Bloom! Everyone knows you're the strongest fairy in Alfea. Bloom: "To protect your homeworld and your people." That's what makes a real Guardian Fairy. But I'm just a princess without a kingdom... I have no people to protect... my homeworld Sparks was totally destroyed. If only I had been able to find my parents, I would have really accomplished my mission and I would have reached harmony to become a rightful Guardian Fairy. *Hugs him.* Bloom: I have a chance and hope and now they're both gone. Sky: Hmm, the Bloom I knew would never ever give up like that. Help! A sad little witch is taking place in the girl I love! Forget that old grouch Hagen, never give up and as always believe in yourself and what you feel in your heart, you'll never truly lose and don't forget I'm your number one fan. I believe in you. *Offer her to dance, she agrees* Sky: There's something else I need to tell you, sweet Bloom. I'm really not supposed to say, but I want you to know. Oh, no! *Flying vehicle approaches them. Sky's guardian shows up.* Sky's Guardian: I have my orders to fuifill, I can't leave the planet without you. SKy: Hey, just five minutes, alright?. Sky's Guardian: How's ten seconds? Bloom: Sky, but what... what's going on? Who is that girl? Sky: Bloom... look... look, I'll explain everything to you as soon as I can, I promise. Bloom, don't worry. Everything is all right, trust me. But I have to go. Bloom: Sky... Sky: No, please don't ask questions. I'll be back soon then I won't ever leave you again. Bloom: You're leaving me now! Sky's Guardian: It's getting late. *Sky gets on his hoverboard.* Sky: I love you, Bloom. Don't ever forget that! *Bloom sadly gasps as door of the vehicle is closing and it is flying away.* Scene: Winx's Dorm *Bloom gets into the room. Girls were laughing, but immediately stop when she comes in.* Musa: Bloom. Layla: Bloom. Tecna: Finally. Musa: Where were you? Bloom: Hi. I was just... Layla: You ok? Bloom: I felt better. Layla: Give me a hug. *Everyone hugs Bloom to cheer her up.* Bloom: How was the party? Stella: Are you talking about that dull little gathering on the quad? Bloom, you know it's not a party if you're not there. Flora: Listen, girls, tonight is the very last night for us to be together on Alfea. Musa: Flora's correct. We can't waste tonight to sleeping. Stella: That's right! Of course. I say it's time for a good old-fashioned pillow party! Bloom: Don't you mean an old-fashioned pajama party? *All of them stare at her* Bloom: Hey! Why are you guys looking at me like that? *Girls pull up their pillows. Bloom gasps trying to protect herself from pillows thrown at her. Camera zooms out of the room showing the fight between them. Sometime later, everyone but Stella is sitting while she dances with Kiko.* Stella: Did you see how Riven was dancing? He was like this and like that... *Stella slips and falls dropping Kiko* Unsure voice: Unsure line right now. Flora: I'm serious, girls. It's time to pack. Bloom: Are you going back to Linphea? Flora: Yeah. But it's hard to believe I'm going back as the new Fairy of Flowers! Musa: Don't worry. It'll be just like before, but just a few extra responsibilities like protecting the whole planet, and its people, and their happiness. Really, it'll be a piece of cake. Stella: It's like I always say, "With great power comes great popularity!" Flora: And you, Bloom? Going back to your Earth parents in Gardenia? Bloom: Yes. Mike and Vanessa are waiting for me. I guess I'll help my mom in the flower shop for a while. Then, who knows. Flora: You're so lucky to have such good parents. Tecna: We're all beginning our own new adventure. Stella: But no, nothing's going to change between us Bloom. Bloom: No matter what, we're always going to be best friends. Musa: Best friends forever. Stella: Forever and ever. Winx: Winx Club forever! *Next day. Bloom is sitting on her bed for the last time while Ron and Kiko are sleeping.* Bloom: Goodbye, Alfea. *Sometime later Bloom gets out to the yard to depart from Alfea. She sighs as the rain starts when she just about to leave.* Scene: Bloom's Home *Just outside of Bloom's home. Bloom rings the doorbell, her parents open the door and greet her. She hugs Mike. Suddenly, Ron appears out of nowhere causing Mike to sneeze. Bloom and Vanessa laugh. Sometime later Bloom and Vanessa wash the dishes. Bloom's telling Vanessa a story. One of the plates slips from her hands and breaks apart. She quickly summons another one but with an omelet that looks like a smiling face. Vanessa nods. Scene shifts to a train. Bloom tries to call Sky, but he does not answer.* Scene: Vanessa's Flower Shop *Vanessa is busy with a customer while Bloom is arranging the flowers. The customer's daughter stares at Kiko levitating just in front of her. The customer turns around but sees only Kiko laying on the small round table sleeping. Bloom smiles.* Scene: Bloom's Home *Bloom tries to call Sky, but once again does not get an answer. Then she is observing some old photos. Winter has come. Scene shows her playing in the snow with Kiko and Ron. A bit later. Bloom is sitting outside on the stairs, while Mike and Vanessa are behind the window talking.* Mike: Aw, look at her, Vanessa. She's like a wild bird in a tiny cage. Vanessa: It's true. This world's too small for her now. This is not her life anymore. Mike: I just wanted her to be happy again. Vanessa: And we won't be happy either until she is, Mike. It's up to us to do something. Scene: Bloom's bedroom Vanessa: Sleep tight, sweet Bloom. Tomorrow will be a good day I promise you. *Bloom is sleeping. Camera shows her dream.* Scene: Bloom's dream *Bloom gasps. The Winx appear in front of her. As she approaches them, they disappear.* Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Movies Category:Movies Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Scripts